Le vieux et moi
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Cana se retrouve dans la pire situation possible. Bon, on s'en tape! Autant prendre avec humour! Gildarts? Il va piquer une crise. Roméo? Il vit bien la situation. Ses amis(es)? Toujours à la soutenir. Macao? Euh...Joker? LABEL DE LA SPPS !
1. Quand on ne fait pas attention

**Quand on ne fait pas attention…**

Cana regarda le verre de saké qu'elle avait dans la main et soupira. « Non, Cana, stop ! C'est pas bon pour toi. »

Elle le posa sur la table, la main toujours dessus.

Cana balaya la salle du regard. Son regard tomba sur la table où Wakaba riait avec Macao, qui lui, roucoulait avec sa petite-amie.

Ladite petite-amie gloussait insupportablement.

Cana ragea et resserra l'emprise de ses doigts sur son verre. Verre qui se brisa sous la pression. Elle fit une grimace alors qu'un bout la blessa. La boisson alcoolisée se déversa sur sa main, brulant sa blessure au passage.

-Oh, Cana ! Tu vas bien ? Attends, viens te laver, s'écria Mirajane.

-Merci, Mira, c'est rien.

Elle se leva et passa derrière le comptoir. Mirajane lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain qui s'y trouvait et Cana tourna le robinet. L'eau glacée coula sur sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle éteignit, le sang s'égouttait toujours.

L'odeur et la vue du sang la dégoutèrent alors, et elle s'évanouit.

-Cana, tu veux que je t'aide à faire un banda… Oh, mon dieu !

Mirajane se précipita et lui tapota la joue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle lui aspergea le visage d'eau pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, et une fois la mage des cartes sur pieds, elle se relaxa.

-Ҫa va mieux ? Demanda doucement la barmaid.

Alors, Cana éclata en sanglots.

-Oh, Mirajane, c'est affreux, tu peux pas imaginer !

-Allons, Cana, dis-moi, ça peut pas être si affreux que ça !

-Ce salopard ! Il a…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Mirajane transpirait le danger par tous les pores de sa peau. Qui avait osé faire du mal à l'une de ses amies ? Elle allait le tuer !

Lorsque Cana lui révéla ce qu'elle avait, Mirajane la lâcha, en criant un 'OH MON DIEU' retentissant et se rendit à son comptoir. Là, elle cria très clairement :

-LES FILLES, CONSEIL D'URGENCE A FAIRY HILLS, TOUT DE SUITE !

Les filles du Conseil d'Urgence en question, soit Lucy, Erza, Bisca, Jubia, Levy et Lisana, se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Mirajane retourna dans la salle de bain et en sortit une Cana toujours en larmes qu'elle porta jusqu'aux dortoirs de Fairy Hills.

Une fois dans la chambre de Jubia, où elle leur servit le thé, Cana leur confia ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt à Mirajane.

-Oh, ma pauvre chérie, s'exclama Bisca.

-T'inquiète ! On te soutiendra ! Assura Lucy.

-Jubia fera tout son possible pour aider son amie, affirma la mage de la pluie.

-Le plus dur, ce sera de l'annoncer à Roméo, réfléchit Erza.

-J'avais même pas pensé à ça ! Pleura Cana. Le pauvre ! En plus d'avoir les parents divorcés et de voir son père avec une copine, je vais encore lui ajouter une raison de plus de se refermer sur lui-même ! Déjà qu'il ne sourit plus, alors…

-Calme-toi Cana, tu sais bien que Roméo t'adore…

-Il va me détester ! Hurla-t-elle. Et je ne parle même pas de mon père ! Il va piquer une crise monumentale et va faire éclater la guilde en mille morceaux !

-Il faut déjà parler à Roméo.

-Ouais ?

Elles se retournèrent vers la porte, restée ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? S'écria Cana.

Roméo rougit furieusement.

-Oh, j'oubliais ! Il a invité Wendy à un rendez-vous ! S'exclama Mirajane en claquant les doigts.

Les filles s'extasièrent. Un joli petit couple, tiens !

-Me dire quoi ? Fit le garçon en détournant le regard.

Cana regarda les filles autour d'elle. Elles la fusillèrent toutes du regard, l'air de dire : « Dis-lui ou on s'en charge ! »

Pestant contre leur manque de solidarité, elle essuya les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues et se lança :

-Roméo… comment tu réagirais si je te disais que…

Regards encourageants des traîtresses.

-Que tu allais peut-être avoir…

Autres regards encourageants.

-Un… un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Roméo se figea, puis se retourna et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Il a pas pu s'en empêcher, hein ?

-Roméo…

-Il avait fallu qu'il la foute enceinte…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Je suis désolée…

-T'as pas à l'être. C'est elle qui est mauvaise. Elle est toute en sucre devant mon père, mais quand il a le dos tourné…

-Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

-De la double face qui lui sert de copine, voyons ! Avec ses trois kilos et demi de maquillage, et ses gloussements ridicules ! Miranda, tiens !

Cana, sans crier gare, éclata de rire.

-Je l'adore, ce petit, c'est pas croyable !

-Roméo ! T'as fait rire Cana ! T'es le meilleur !

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, Cana s'empressa de corriger ce cher Roméo sur sa bourde :

-C'est pas Miranda qui est enceinte, Roméo ! C'est moi…

Roméo la regarda un instant, interdit.

-Comment… Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Tu veux le mode d'emploi ? Demanda-t-elle, blasée.

-Non, non ! S'écria-t-il, en rougissant.

Cana ricana. C'était si mignon, les enfants innocents !

Il soupira.

-Si c'est toi, ça change tout !

Une petite voix se fit entendre :

-Roméo ?

-Il est là, Wendy ! Répondit Lucy.

Wendy entra timidement dans la chambre à Jubia et salua tout ce petit monde.

-C'est pas si horrible, Cana, la rassura Erza.

-C'est super, les enfants ! S'exclama Levy. Mais…

-Laisse-moi deviner, Gajeel n'en veut pas.

-Comment t'a su ? Demanda la petite mage, sarcastique.

-Les… enfants ? Demanda Wendy, en proie à une grande confusion.

-Yep ! Acquiesça Lucy.

Cana baissa la tête.

-Je suis enceinte.

Roméo regarda le plafond en s'adressant à Wendy :

-Je vais être grand frère.

Wendy joignit ses deux mains, les yeux brillants.

-C'est chou !

Puis, elle se figea.

-Attends… tu es… enceinte de… de Macao ?!

-Chuut ! Pas si fort ! Gémit la principale concernée.

-Je pourrais être le médecin personnel du bébé ? Et l'examiner à sa naissance ? S'enthousiasma la Dragon Slayer. Ooooh ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaiiiiiit !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Rit Cana.

Adorable, cette petite ! Pensa la future maman.

-Gildarts le sait ? Demanda soudainement Mirajane.

-Et bordel de merde, j'l'avais pas calculé, lui ! Jura Cana.

-Cana ! Les enfants !

-Vous aviez pas rendez-vous, tous les deux ? Aboya la buveuse en les fusillant du regard.

-Si, si ! S'empressèrent les jeunes, effrayés devant son changement d'humeur.

Ils sortirent au pas de course.

-Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc ! Mais pas un truc aussi important que cet enfoiré !

-Du calme, Cana.

-Tu comprends pas, Mira ? Il me reproche tout ce que je fais ! La belle affaire, quand il saura que je suis enceinte d'un mec du double de mon âge !

-Pas vraiment du double, essaya de raisonner Levy. Il a juste dix-huit ans de plus que toi…

-Juste ?! JUSTE ?!

-Cana, arrête de t'agiter ! Si ce bébé ne te plait pas, je prends rendez-vous chez le médecin et tu avortes ! La coupa Mirajane.

Automatiquement, la main de Cana alla se poser sur son ventre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-A…avorter ?

-Cana, je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas ! Plaida Lucy.

Cana essuya la larme qui venait de couler de son œil. Elle pleurait ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

-Alors, raconte nous tout…

La fille de Gildarts déballa son sac. Lors de la soirée organisée environ un mois auparavant, elle avait un peu trop bu. Elle se souvenait que Macao était au bar avec elle. D'après d'autres, ils avaient même fait le concours de celui qui boirait le plus.

Bien sûr, ils avaient fini si ivres qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain matin. Sacré choc, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Pire, elle était nue, sous les draps, avec –Surprise !- Macao, aussi à poil qu'elle. Jolie, la vie, hein ?

Ah, et encore plus beau, ils n'avaient pas mis de préservatif.

Et comme crème chantilly, une semaine auparavant, elle avait été faire des analyses pour des nausées, des fatigues et des évanouissements fréquents, et l'infirmière rondelettes avec des pattes d'oie autour des yeux lui avait dit, avec un énooooorme sourire, qu'elle était enceinte d'environ trois semaines. Yoooou-hoouuu (Hyper ironique).

Maintenant, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, des flashbacks de sa nuit avec Macao lui revenaient en mémoire… Fallait dire que pour un vieil homme, Macao n'était pas mal… Il était même sexy, tiens…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit.

-Erza, découpe-moi la cervelle, je suis en train de penser que le vieil homme est sexy !

-Ҫa y'est, ses hormones sont en fusion… Bon, reste plus qu'a annoncer ça à Gildarts, hein ?

* * *

_Hello, hello! Oui, c'est moi, la déjantée, la magnifique, la superbe, la... (Quelqu'un: TA GUEULE!) Aherm, bref, c'est moi, Maddie's Lullaby, votre auteure(trice? teuze?) adorée, dans cette toute nouvelle fanfiction à ma magnifique image, soit aussi déjantée que moi! Oui, je fais ça tout d'abord pour la (TADADAAAAAAAMM!) __SPPS (la Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires)!_

___En espérant que cette fic vous plaira!  
_

___Maddie's Lullaby  
_


	2. Comment tout annoncer à papa!

**Comment tout annoncer à papa**

Le cri venant du bureau du Maître raisonna dans toute la guilde, arrêtant ainsi toutes les bagarres et faisant trembler les piliers.

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII ?

Lucy, assise au bar, fit discrètement remarquer à la barmaid :

-Ah. Elle a dû se jeter à l'eau.

-Je crois qu'on a entendu le cri de Gildarts jusqu'à Lamia Scale, en passant par Blue Pegasus, renchérit Erza.

Dans le bureau :

-CANA ALBERONA, DIS-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! Gueula Gildarts.

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague, l'énerva un peu plus sa fille. Je suis enceinte d'un mois et tu vas être grand père. Maintenant, soit tu te réjouis, soit tu arrête de faire le casse pied.

-TU NE LE GARDERAS PAS !

Cana se leva et donna un coup de poing sur la table du Maître, qui s'était éclipsé cinq minutes plus tôt, lorsque la discussion avait commencé à sentir le roussi.

-TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT LÀ-DESSUS !

-J'AI _TOUS_ LES DROITS, JE SUIS TON PÈRE ! ROOH, ET PUIS J'ATTENDAIS QUOI, MOI, DE LA PART D'UNE FILLE QUI A COMMENCÉ À BOIRE À TREIZE ANS ?

La buveuse en question se figea. Puis, elle éclata :

-EH BIEN, J'AI UN SCOOP POUR TOI, _PAPA_, C'EST JUSTEMENT PARCE QUE _TOI_, TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ, QUE _MOI_ J'AI COMMENCÉ À BOIRE !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Franchement, il se prenait pour qui, lui ?

S'asseyant au bar, elle cria :

-Mira ! Un tonneau de bière !

-Cana, ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-M'en fout !

-Non. Si tu voulais avorter, fallait aller chez le médecin, pas forcer la mort de ton bébé en liquidant un tonneau de bière, la gronda la barmaid.

Cana posa la main sur son ventre, encore plat. Là dedans, ça grandissait. Un bout d'elle. Un bout de Macao. Un peu de chacun, pour former un nouvel être.

-Désolée… passe moi un jus d'oranges, tiens.

-Un jus d'oranges, un !

-Oh, et ajoutes-y des fraises ! J'en crève d'envie.

-Un… jus ?

Toute la guilde regardait Cana comme si elle allait exploser.

-Oui. Avec des fraises, sourit-elle.

Les filles au courant de la situation éclatèrent de rire.

-Et… ?

-C'est typiquement des mecs, ça, se désola Mirajane.

-Vous savez pas ce que sa signifie, chez une fille, vouloir des fraises ? S'exaspéra Lucy.

-Euuuh… Non ? Firent-ils tous sans exception.

-Irrécupérables, soupira Erza.

-Ce sont des mecs, que veux-tu ?

-Eh ! S'indignèrent-ils en chœur.

-Pas croyable…

-Quand ma femme a demandé des fraises sans arrêt, commença Macao, songeur, c'était quand elle était enceinte de Roméo. Mais Cana n'est pas enceinte, hein ?

Mirajane sortit un appareil photo.

-En avant, chuchota-t-elle.

-Bah si, figure-toi, rétorqua la future mère.

_Floush !_

La tête des membres de Fairy Tail était vraiment tordante. Et hop! Dans les souvenirs marquants de la guilde!

-En…en…en…enceinte ?! Bégaya Grey.

-Ouaip, dit l'alcoolique en sirotant son jus.

_Une seconde._

Silence.

_Deux secondes._

Les cris de joie de la gilde se firent entendre dans tous Magnolia.

_Trois seconde._

Tous étaient à côté de Cana, lui posant des questions sur sa grossesse, sur son déroulement et sur son état.

-Eh ! S'il vous plait ! J'aimerais poser la question la plus importante ! S'écria Macao, qui avait délaissé sa copine.

Les autres se turent, curieux.

-Qui est le joyeux papa ?

Elle le regarda directement dans les yeux et dit :

-C'est une surprise…

-Aller, dis le nous, supplia-t-il, complètement ignorant.

-J'ai une idée ! Vous devrez le trouver vous-mêmes ! S'écria l'alcoolique, ravie de son idée.

Les autres se regardèrent et se mirent à jeter des noms.

-Eh, réfléchissez ! Dit Lucy.

-Tu le sais, toi ? Demanda Natsu.

-Oui, ainsi qu'Erza, Bisca, Jubia, Wendy, Lisana, Mirajane et Levy ! Répondit Cana.

-Eh ! C'est pas juste !

-Alala, les garçons !

-Si tu es un homme, devine ! S'écria Elfman.

-Je vous préviens ! Fit une voix menaçante. Une fois que je trouve celui qui a fait tomber ma fille enceinte, je vais lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure !

Les mages déglutirent.

-Je sais pas pour vous, les gars, déclara Macao une fois que Gildarts ait décidé d'aller se défouler sur un arbre, dehors, mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place du père de l'enfant de Cana. Il va vraiment se faire défoncer par Gildarts.

Les filles se regardèrent.

-S'il savait, chuchota Lucy à Mirajane, le plus discrètement possible.

-Aller, les filles, un indice ! Supplia le Dragon Slayer de feu. Il fait partie d'une guilde ?

-Oui, soupira Cana. C'est le dernier indice que je te donne.

-C'est Hibiki !

-Non, c'est Léon !

-Impossible, il est dingue de Jubia !

-Mais peut-être qu'il en a eu marre qu'elle ne le regarde pas et il est parti voir ailleurs !

-Moi, je vous dis que c'est Ren !

-Non, pas Ren, il est malade d'amour pour Sherry !

-Qui d'autre ?

-Et si c'était un membre de la guilde ?

-Ouais ! Peut-être Luxus ?

-Je t'emmerde, Nab, c'est pas moi !

-C'est Alzack !

-Eh ! Je suis marié et j'ai une fille, je te rappelle !

-Macao ?

-Bah non, les mecs, soyez réalistes un peu.

-Donc on élimine Wakaba, aussi…

-Eh ! On dirait pas, mais je suis marié !

En plus, les filles se payaient leur gueule…

-Et Gajeel ?

-Je suis en couple, abruti !

-De toute façon, si c'était quelqu'un de la guilde, il l'aurait dit !

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour épargner les membres de Fairy Tail et se rassemblèrent en groupe pour essayer de trouver le potentiel futur défouloir de Gil… Oups ! Potentiel futur papa, je veux dire. Toutes les guildes y passèrent : Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberos, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth… Même les guildes clandestines étaient dans le panier !

-Eh, calmez-vous, les gars, c'est pas en jetant des noms à gauche à droite qu'on va trouver ! S'exclama Grey. On va s'organiser et ne pas y aller anarchiquement. TOUS A LA BIBLIO ! ON VA S'ORGANISER COMME IL SE DOIT !

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun gars dans la salle.

-Ce qu'ils sont cons, dit Lucy.

-T'as pas idée, soupira Erza.

-Ils s'entendent toujours pour des trucs super futiles, mais quand on arrive aux choses sérieuses, ils commencent à se chercher des noises, renchérit Carla en sirotant une tasse de thé.

Miranda se leva, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se dirigea vers Cana.

-Toi. Je vois parfaitement clair dans ton jeu. Tu veux te rendre intéressante en prétendant être enceinte pour avoir tout l'attention de Macao. Mais non, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Cana éclata de rire.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais déclenché une dispute entre mon père et moi rien que pour avoir l'attention de Macao ? Mais t'es parano, ma pauvre.

-Cana n'est pas comme ça, annonça calmement une voix, venant de la porte.

Roméo était adossé au battant et toisait Miranda d'un regard si froid que le Pôle Nord aurait été une fournaise.

-Tiens, Roméo, ricana Miranda. Comment ça va, sale morveux ?

-Eh, t'en prend pas au gamin, la menaça Cana.

-Attaque- toi à quelqu'un de ta taille, renchérit Erza, tout aussi sèchement.

-Te mêle pas de ça, Titania.

-Tu semble oublier qui est son père, Miranda, l'ignora la Reine des Fées. C'est Gildarts. Et, mine de rien, il adore sa fille.

La copine à Macao éclata de rire.

-Oui, il l'adore. Il lui reproche juste d'avoir commencé à boire, de faire autant de choses de travers, d'être tombée en clo…

-Miranda ?

Ladite fille se retourna, dédaigneuse, puis son expression changea radicalement en voyant Macao.

-Oh, chéri ! Comm…

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu te comporte quand je ne suis pas là ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es ici ?

-Depuis le début ! S'exclama joyeusement Wendy. J'ai l'ai senti lorsqu'il est arrivé.

-Ne jamais sous-estimer l'odorat d'un Dragon Slayer, plaisanta Mirajane.

-Macao, je peux tout t'expliquer !

-Ah, ouais ? Je doute, vois-tu ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager de là.

-Mais…

-TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle fila, la tête basse.

-Cana, ne pleures pas, s'il te plait ! Essayait en vain Mirajane.

Macao s'approcha d'elle.

-Désolé pour tout ce qu'elle à dit, s'excusa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'agrippa à lui en sanglotant.

-E…Elle a raison au s…sujet de mon père.

-Tu sais bien que non ! Gildarts t'adore. Il ne veut que ton bien !

Une nouvelle personne s'ajouta à leur étreinte. Gildarts avait tout entendu.

-J'admet avoir eu une réaction exagérée… Excuse-moi, Cana.

-Cet enfant… son père ne voudra jamais le reconnaitre !

-Oh, que si, sinon, je le découpe en petits morceaux ! Rugit le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail.

-Il a intérêt ! Sinon, en plus des foudres de Gildarts, il va recevoir une raclée de ma part ! Renchérit Macao.

Ils étaient si rassurants.

-Il est sûrement sado, y'a pas moyen, chuchota Lucy à Erza, qui opina.

-Pardon, Lucy ?

-H…Hein ?

Elle était piégée…

-J…Je disais qu'il faudrait être sado, dans ce cas, pour refuser de le reconnaitre ! Dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

-Tu l'as dit ! Assura Mirajane. S'il ne le fait pas, en plus de toutes ces menaces, je me ferais un plaisir de lui briser les c…

-Arrête ! Tu vas traumatiser Roméo !

En effet, le garçon était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure.

-Héhé ! Faut savoir, fiston, que dans ce monde, y'a des femmes qui n'ont vraiment pas de scrupule à nous faire souffrir !

Roméo acquiesça en déglutissant.

* * *

_Hello! Ici votre chèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère (TADAAAAAAAAAAM) Maddie's Lullaby! Oui, oui, c'est moi! (Mode Ichya enclenché) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait! Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est comme ça! Les premiers chapitres sont toujours minuscules, et je m'enflamme avec la suite! Mais, il y aura plusieurs couples qui vont se former durant cette fic, donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais laaaaaaaargement de quoi écrire!  
_

_En espérant que la suite vous plaise!  
_

_Maddie's Lullaby.  
_

_REVIEWS =3?  
_


	3. Les aléas de la grossesse

**Les aléas de la grossesse**

-Cana, lâche.

-Mais papa…

-Cana, lâche.

-Macao, commence pas, tu veux ?

-CANA, LÂCHE ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

-Ok, ok, siffla-t-elle.

Elle posa sa chope de bière, même pas entamée.

-Contents ?

-Très !

-Même pas un mois depuis que je vous l'ai annoncé, vous êtes déjà chiants !

-Sans nous, ce bébé serait saoul 24/24 !

Son père et –gloups –celui de son futur enfant semblaient tous deux très fiers.

-Dis, fit Macao. Lorsqu'il naîtra, je pourrais être le parrain ?

-…On verra, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Au fait, tu peux me dire qui est le père ? Demanda Gildarts. Juste pour avoir une idée de mon futur gendre…

-Ton futur défouloir, plutôt… Attends, t'as dit gendre ? Tu compte me marier ?

-Bah ouais ! Si ce gars est un homme, qu'il vienne t'épouser et reconnaitre ce môme ! La défendit Macao, euh… _vaguement _à côté de la plaque.

Roméo s'assit à côté d'elle.

-J'm'ennuiiiiiie, bailla-t-il.

-Vas en mission avec Alzack et Biska, suggéra Cana.

-Partis en expédition pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

-Alors vas avec Wendy et Carla ! Elles sont devant le tableau des missions.

Roméo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et, aussitôt, Mirajane et Cana se mirent à le taquiner. Il s'esquiva et alla rejoindre Wendy devant le tableau.

-Ah, soupira Macao. C'est fou ce que ça grandit vite, les enfants. Si c'était à refaire, eh bien je le referais…

-Les gosses, y'a rien de mieux, affirma Gildarts en couvant sa fille du regard.

-J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une saucisse entre deux tranches de pain, marmonna Cana.

-Un sandwich, quoi, fit Lucy, hilare.

-Lucy… t'as gâché l'effet de ma phrase…

-Tu avais fait un détour de malade pour dire que t'étais une merguez dans du pain.

-Yoooosh, Luce ! Tu viens en mission avec nous ?

-Encore ? Gémit-elle. Les gars, je suis fatiguée.

-Alleeeeeeeeer ! Supplièrent le chat et le maitre en concert. S'teuuuuuupppplllllllllaaaaaaaaiiiiis !

-Vous ne pouvez décidément pas vivre sans Lucy à vos côtés !

-Clair, dit Lisanna avec un énorme sourire. Impossible de voir Lucy sans Natsu.

-Un vrai couple, ces deux là, assura Mirajane.

-Si on cherche Natsu, mieux vaut chercher dans la chambre de Lucy, taquina Erza.

Natsu et Lucy s'empourprèrent rapidement.

-Pas du tout !

-Ne te fait pas d'idées !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Aller, viens Luce ! Pas la peine qu'on devienne aussi maboules que ces filles !

-A plus, les amoureux ! Ne profitez pas de l'absence d'Erza et de Grey pour vous marier en cachette avec Happy comme témoin !

-Ҫa peut être un témoin, un chat ?

-J'en sais rien… LEVYYYYYYY !

-Mmmh… ?

-UN CHAT, ҪA PEUT ÊTRE TÉMOIN À UN MARIAGE ?

-J'en sais rien, et arrête de gueuler, je suis devant toi !

-Oups… désolée…, fit la mage chevalier, penaude.

-C'est qu'elle est énervée, Levy, aujourd'hui…, chuchota Mirajane à sa sœur.

-Elle a ses règles, ou quoi ?

-J'AI ENTENDU !

-Non, elle s'est engueulée avec Gajeel, fit la Strauss, en ignorant sa camarade.

-Encore ?

-Qu'ils soient en couple ou non, ils ne changeront jamais.

Retour à Erza.

-Erza, t'es en train d'effrayer le bébé, avec tes cris ! La réprimandèrent Macao et Gildarts.

-T'inquiète pas, bébé, papy est là, fit ce dernier, des cœurs à la place des yeux, mains jointes, en regardant le ventre de Cana.

-Il est même pas encore né et il est déjà gaga, marmonna la future mère.

-Ou elle, n'écartons pas la possibilité que ce soit une fille.

-Trop galère, les mômes, grommela Gajeel en mordant dans un bout de fer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne serais jamais père !

/BAAAM/

/!\ Attention, pour votre sécurité, cette petite mise en garde vous est adressée :

Une Levy en colère, c'est dangereux…

Une Levy en colère, _avec un livre_, c'est pire…

Une Levy en colère, _avec un énorme dictionnaire de près de deux cents kilos en guise de livre_, faut être un kamikaze pour l'énerver encore plus…

-Il est assommé, diagnostiqua Grey.

-La honte…, résuma Nab.

-Par une fille…

-Avec un bouquin, en plus.

-Il est coriace, notre Gajeel ! Regardez, il ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Bixlow.

-C'est un homme !

-Gajeel ! Tu nous entends ?

-Agheuuh… ?

-Tu vois combien de doigts, là ? Demanda Fried en levant trois doigts.

-…

-… ?

-… Trente-sept… ?

-…

-Ouf… j'suis rassuré !

-Il va bien.

-C'est pas si grave que ça !

-J'vous l'avait dit, moi, qu'il était coriace, Gajeel !

-Roh, ça va, hein !

-Aller, maintenant, bisou, les amoureux !

-Nan ! J'le boude !

-Mais crevette… !

-Rien !

Plus loin, Cana sirotait lentement un jus de fruits.

-Ils vont les faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent, fit-elle remarquer.

-A Fairy Tail, on ne s'ennuie jamais !

-Tu l'as dit, bouffi !

Mirajane chantonnait au bar en essuyant un verre.

-Eh, Mira ! Murmura Cana.

-Quoi… ?

-Et si on se chargeait de caser les membres de la guilde qui se tournent autour… ?

Mira et Lisanna sourirent de toutes leurs dents, machiavéliquement.

Demain, on serait le 24 décembre. Autant s'amuser…

-Natsu et Lucy devraient arriver demain, ricana la barmaid.

-Autant organiser une petite fête, se réjouit sa sœur.

-Avec du gui partout, partout ! Renchérit Cana.

-Oh, nan, j'la sens pas, celle-là, se plaignirent les deux hommes qui l'avaient ensandwichée.

Bon, ça avait foiré pour Lucy et Natsu…

Tout d'abord, malgré les efforts déployés par les membres de la guilde, Lucy et Natsu ne se retrouvaient que rarement sous la branche… et c'était toujours en solitaire.

Mais on avait un bon début ! En effet, cette chère Jubia et son Grey-sama s'étaient, « malencontreusement », croisés en-dessous de cette petite plante si… bah, si chiante.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, oui ! Mais, devait-on préciser la couleur des joues de Grey, juste après ?

-Oh ! Grey ! Tu as découvert une nouvelle couleur ! J'avais jamais vu un rouge aussi… rouge !

-Ta gueule, Readers, ou je te transforme en iceberg, avait sifflé le concerné, toujours aussi… enfin, aussi rouge.

Ou encore Mirajane qui s'était trouvée tombée dans son propre piège en compagnie de Fried. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des gloussements sonores derrière eux.

-Miraaaaa, avaient-elles susurré. Regarde au dessus de tooooiiiiii !

Surpriiiiise !

Ils avaient levé la tête et le visage de Fried était devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

Ne parlons pas de Mirajane qui semblait être un volcan. Ceux qui étaient près d'elle juraient de tous les dieux qu'ils avaient vus de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Mais personne ne leur donna crédit puisque c'étaient aussi les plus saouls…

Bien sûr, Cana « trébucha » et poussa « malencontreusement » Lisanna sous le gui, avec Luxus. On avait vu les joues de Luxus rosir (UN MIRACLE) et Elfman avait crié des « SI T'ES UN HOMME, VIENS MERITER MA SŒUR ! », jusqu'à ce que Levy, excédée, ne le pousse lui aussi sur cette chère Evergreen, qui grignotait un petit gâteau, toujours sous le gui. Bon… cette fois-ci, on pouvait remercier Droy qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire pousser la plante parasite.

Bref, tout ce baratin inutile pour dire que la soirée avait été géniale (NDA : Et pour remplir des pages, aussi /ZBAAF/) et qu'il y avait eu plusieurs baisers.

-J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, bailla Cana le lendemain.

-On sait…

-Bah… on va faire les boutiques ? Demanda Mirajane.

-YEAAAAAAAH !

-Les garçons, on vous charge de rester ici.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-ET SANS DISCUTER !

-Ok, ok !

Les filles, satisfaites, prirent leurs cliques et leurs claques et s'enfuirent.

-… Heureusement que le maître est là, fit remarquer Roméo, après une longue réflexion. Sinon, la guilde tomberait en morceau…

-Bah pourquoi ? Demandèrent les principaux idiots, à savoir Natsu, Grey et Gajeel.

-C'est pas gagné, soupira Fried.

-Retourne voir Mira et tais-toi ! Grommelèrent les trois, le faisant rougir.

Les filles s'amusaient, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire :

-Oh ! Regarde, Cana ! C'est trop chou ! Un magasin de vêtements pour bébés !

Puis :

-Cana ! Un magasin de jouets !

Ou encore :

-Cana, Cana ! Des meubles pour bébés !

Cana était vraiment aux anges. En plus, papa lui avait donné une bourse pleine (très, même) pour ses dépenses et celles du bébé. Chouette, le Super Papy Gâteux !

-Ouf ! J'en peux plus, les filles !

-Asseyons-nous, Future-Maman a les jambes lourdes !

-Je me souviens, quand j'étais enceinte d'Azuka. Bon sang ! C'était merveilleux mais elle m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres !

-Me fais pas peur dès le deuxième mois !

-Oups, désolée !

-Et comment tu vas le dire à Macao ?

-Faudrait déjà que je dise à mon père que c'est Macao, ensuite on verra.

-Oh, la, la, ça va barder, à ce moment-là !

-Tout Fiore l'a entendu quand tu lui as dit que t'étais enceinte !

-Je sais. Alala, mon papa, il crie drôlement fort, hein ?

Elle semblait fière.

-Les hormones, diagnostiqua encore une fois Erza. Elle divague. Normalement, elle n'appelle jamais Gildarts « mon papa » et elle n'est jamais fière comme ça…

-Et ça ne fait que commencer, dit gravement Biska.

-Stooooop ! Tralala ! J'ai rien entendu ! Fit Cana en se bouchant les oreilles.

-J'adore les enfants ! Fit Erza, les yeux brillants. J'en aurai une petite trentaine au minimum.

Lucy ricana.

-T'as entendu, Jellal ? Dit-elle. T'as intérêt à faire du bon boulot !

Puis, elle se retourna vers une Erza cramoisie.

-Le pauvre aura des cheveux blancs à peine la demi-douzaine dépassée !

Erza regarda ailleurs.

-Voyons, Lucy ! Devrais-je te dire ce que _toi_, tu feras subir à Natsu ?

Lucy rougit à son tour, une petite moue triste sur le visage.

-Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il m'évite, les filles ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a failli s'embrasser, pendant la mission…, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, mortifiée.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Les filles ! J'ai dit _failli _!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le chat.

-…

-…

-…

-HAAAAAPPPPPYYYYYY ! Hurla Cana. VIENS LÀ ! J'VAIS TELLEMENT TE LES BRISER QUE LES TRUCS QUI TE PERMETTENT D'AVOIR DES GOSSES SERONT HANDICAPÉS ET CARLA DEVRA AVOIR RECOURS A UNE INSÉMINATION ARTIFICIELLE SI JAMAIS ELLE DECIDE D'AVOIR DES MINI-EXCEEDS AVEC TOI !

-Une grande première à mettre dans le Guinness des records de Magnolia ! Cana Alperona a dépassé le record de son père en matière de cris.

-Mes oreilles bourdonnent, les filles…

-Je crois que j'ai perdu l'usage de mon oreille gauche.

-Non, Cana, ne te lève pas comme ça, tu pourrais glisser, tomber et perdre le bébé ! Cria à son tour Macao, un peu plus loin, sur un banc.

Surprise, Cana (c'était prévisible) glissa, effectivement, et allait se ramasser quand soudainement…

Yeux dans les yeux.

Front contre front.

-Macao…, souffla-t-elle.

Macao la remit debout et, des cœurs dans les yeux, s'adressa à son ventre.

-T'inquiète pas, bébé ! Parrain est lààààà !

-Un vrai tue l'amour, fit Levy, une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

-Ouaip…

-Eh ! T'étais pas sensé être avec les gars, à la guilde ?

-Euhh… Si, mais j'ai eu un peu peur, pour Cana et le bébé, alors je suis venu…

-T'insinue que je suis maladroite ? S'exclama la momentanément-ancienne-alcoolique-mais-seulement-l e-temps-de-ma-grossesse-ensuite-j'y-retourne-promi s.

-Mais non ! Et en plus, c'est un peu tendu, à la guilde…

-Quoi ?

-Tout le monde se dispute pour savoir qui sera le parrain, ou la marraine… mais bon, tout le monde sait que ce sera moi, nan ? Dit-il, tout content.

-Ah, non, le vieux ! Ce sera moi, ou personne ! Gueula Erza.

La seconde d'après, tous les membres de la guilde déboulaient en plein centre-ville, en braillant des paroles incompréhensibles où l'on distinguait tout de même « parrain », « non, moi ! », « ta gueule, le chalumeau », « la tienne, enfoiré glacé », « je suis mage de rang S ! » ou d'autres du genre.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ? Beugla le maître.

Enfin… comme d'habitude, Fairy Tail se donnait en spectacle. Mais bon, on n'allait pas la changer de sitôt, si ? Pas même un matin de Noël !

Surtout pas un matin de Noël.

* * *

_HEYYYY =D! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Evite des tomates et des projectiles en tous genres) Pourquoi toute cette haine T-T? Je sais que je suis un chouïa en retard, mais quand même..._

_Bref. Vous aviez vraiment cru que ce cher Macao allait embrasser Cana, ou vice versa? Mais vous rêvez, ou quoi? J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire poireauter!_

_Enfin, le chapitre trois et enfin en ligne, avec Cana enceinte de 2 mois! Le prochain, je n'en ai aucune idée, puisque je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire ^^'' (évite encore une tomate) Bah quoi? Je ne suis même pas sensée me trouver sur internet puisque j'ai un exam, mais comme je vous aimmmeuuuhhh beaucouuuuup, je suis lààà x)!_

_Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre?_

_Macao se doutera-t-il de quelque chose ou est-il si bouché que nous le pensons?_

_Roméo prend bien la chose. Aidera-t-il un peu son père à y voir clair?_

_Et enfin, question de vie ou de mort... QUI SERA LE PARRAIN DE CE GOSSE?_

_Reviews =3?_


	4. L'échographie

**L'échographie**

-CAAAAAAAAAANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! QUELQU'UN POUR TOOOOOI !

Cana grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se tourner vers la porte de la guilde. Une haute silhouette baraquée se tenait dans l'embrasure. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Bacchus ? Reconnut-elle.

-Ouais ! C'est moi ! En chair et en os !

-Et en alcoolémie…

-Trèèèèès drôle.

Son meilleur ami se dirigea vers elle puis s'assit au bar. Il commanda une chope de bière et regarda Cana avant de lorgner son verre.

-Un jus de fruits ? Hallucina-t-il. Cana… t'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Très bien. Elle est juste en abstinence d'alcool pendant six mois encore… et depuis trois mois déjà, gloussa Biska en passant par là.

-Là, j'y comprends que dalle…

-Idiot ! Calcule ! Je ne bois pas depuis trois mois –enfin, j'essaye –et il me reste six mois ! T'en déduis quoi ?

-Euh… C'est un pari ?

-Crétin ! Six plus troix, ça fait combien de mois ?

-Neuf mois… ? Hésita-t-il.

-Bravo, t'as gagné un kilo de sel ! Ironisa Cana.

-Et… Il est sensé se passer quoi, en neuf mois ?

-… T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois que je porte un t-shirt pour faire joli, ou quoi ?

-C'est vrai que d'habitude, tu portes un peu moins de vêtements…

-Bacchus…

-Cana…

-Tu ne te doutes de rien, pas vrai ?

-Rien du tout.

-C'est normal, t'es trop con pour… Bref…

Elle releva son t-shirt jusqu'à l'estomac. Son ventre s'était légèrement arrondi, mais assez pour comprendre qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. Bacchus écarquilla les yeux. Cana remit son t-shirt en place et Bacchus balbutia :

-Cana… Me dis pas que…

-Eh, si, Bacchus…

-… Je comprends, maintenant… T'es au régime ! Parce que t'as grossi, ce qui inclut, pas d'alcool !

Cana cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Non mais t'es con ou t'es con ? Je suis enceinte, crétin !

Ce fut au tour de Bacchus de ne pas réagir.

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1…, compta Natsu (-Oh, content que tu saches compter, la cheminée ! –TU VEUX TE BATTRE, CERVEAU CONGELÉ ?)

-COMMENT ҪA, T'ES ENCEINTE ?

-Bah tu sais ? Quand t'as un gosse dans le ventre et qu'il grandit jusqu'à te faire ressembler à une baleine à bosses…

-Oui, j'ai compris, merci ! Se vexa l'autre. Comment… de qui… ?

-On cherche ! S'irrita Grey. Et si tu lui dis, Cana, c'est pas du jeu !

-Je pourrais être le parrain ? S'émerveilla Bacchus.

-AH NAN ! C'EST MOI !

-NAN C'EST MOI !

-C'EST MOI !

-JE VOUS DIS QUE CE SERA MOI !

-DANS TES RÊVES, CERVELLE CRAMÉE !

-VIENS TE BATTRE, A MOINS QUE TES BOULES SERVENT A DÉCORER, LE CONGELO !

Et s'en suivit une bataille sans merci (-De rien ! /ZBAAAAF/) entre les membres de la guilde pour savoir qui serait le parrain.

-Eh ! Peut-être que c'est Bacchus, le père ! S'exclama Max en sortant sa tête de l'enchevêtrement de mages.

-Ah ouais ! C'est vrai ! S'écria Grey.

-Alors, c'est toi, Bacchus ? Demanda Natsu.

-Nan, c'est pas moi.

-D'où t'en sais ? T'étais peut-être tellement saoul que tu t'en souviens pas !

-J'aurais jamais été assez saoul pour faire ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Cria Cana avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Mais que… Cana ! Arrête de pleurer, s'teuplait ! Je suis désolé !

Cana renifla.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Affirma le buveur.

-Désolée ! Je suis tellement sensible, ces jours-ci ! C'est une plaie !

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Macao et Wakaba coururent vers elle.

-C'est rien, Cana ! T'es pas une plaie, j't'assure !

-Vous êtes tellement gentils, les gars, pleura-t-elle.

-QUI A FAIT PLEURER MA FILLE ? Hurla Gildarts en défonçant la porte.

-C'est rien, Gildarts, juste une crise de routine, le rassura Mirajane.

-Ah… Bref. Je t'ai _enfin _obtenu un rendez-vous pour ton échographie ! Dit-il en brandissant une feuille.

Une seconde plus tard, Cana s'appropria du précieux bout de papier.

-Euh… P'pa…

-Oui Cana chérie ?

-…C'est un menu de restaurent…

-Oh. Excuse-moi… C'est le mauvais papier…

Il chercha dans son manteau. Cana tapa du pied, impatiente lorsque, soudainement, Gildarts, d'un cri victorieux, parvint à l'extraire d'une de ses poches.

-Oh ! Rendez-vous ! Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh ! S'exclama Cana en s'en saisissant et en frottant sa joue contre la surface de la feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le rendez-vous chez la gynéco ! Et, par conséquent, le rendez-vous avec son enfant !

-Le premier !

-On y va demain. Autant rentrer chez toi, Cana, il va falloir que tu te prépare et que tu te repose ! Tiens, mets mon manteau.

-C'est vrai qu'on se les gèle, grommela Natsu.

-Aha ! Moi, j'ai pas peur du froid ! Dit Grey en bombant fièrement le torse.

-Grey, t'es tout nu.

-ARGH !

Cana ricana. On pouvait dire que, le lendemain, elle allait moins rire. Beaaaaaaucoup moins.

-CANAAAAA ! GROUILLE !

-DEUX SECONDES, P'PA ! LE TEMPS QUE JE M'ATTACHE LES CHEVEUX !

-OUAIS BAH ON VA RATER LE RENDEZ-V… AAAAAAAAAAH !

Cana se précipita vers la porte de chez elle. Pas de Super-Futur-Papy-Mais-Déjà-Gâteux…

-Euh… Cana… Chuis là !

Elle regarda en bas de l'escalier. Et oui ! Il avait fini par commencer à faire les cent pas, avait glissé sur le gel (bah ouais, ça rentrait, le froid, dans ce p*tain de bâtiment et ça gelait devant les portes, des fois) et s'était ramassé comme une grosse merde.

Plus tard, une fois Gildarts dans son appart, ramené par les soins de Natsu et Grey (-T'es louuuuuuuurd, Gildarts ! -Natsu, soulève et ta gueule…) et le médecin appelé, on diagnostiqua une foulure de cheville.

-Il ne doit pas marcher dessus avant demain.

-De…Demain ? Mais j'ai un rendez-vous pour une échographie et… Laissez tomber. Je vais y aller seule…

Elle se drapa de son manteau et sortit de chez elle, laissant son foyer sous la garde de Gildarts. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le cabinet du médecin. Sur sa route, elle croisa Macao.

-Cana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ?

-Je vais faire mon échographie…

-Je pensais que tu devais y aller avec ton père.

-Il s'est foulé la cheville et il ne doit pas marcher dessus aujourd'hui.

-Et tu y vas toute seule ?

-…Ouais…

-Je t'accompagne, alors.

Cana leva la tête vers lui, surprise.

-Tu es… tu es sur ?

-Oui. Je ne vais tout de même pas passer à côté de l'occasion de voir mon futur filleul, non ?

Cana lui sourit.

-Aller, viens, gros bêta !

Elle l'entraîna vers le cabinet de sa gynécologue. Sur le chemin, elle était songeuse. Le père de son enfant (même s'il n'était pas au courant…) allait voir leur bébé avec elle… C'était trop beau.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que Macao allait brusquement se rappeler de cette nuit et se douter de quelque chose ?

-C'est là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? Euh… oui, c'est ici ! Répondit-elle joyeusement en apercevant l'enseigne.

Ils s'engouffrèrent précipitamment dans le bâtiment pour échapper au froid mordant de Janvier.

-Bonjour ! Les salua gaiement la jeune secrétaire. Mademoiselle Taki est avec une patiente mais elle ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir.

-Merci.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie !

Ils obtempérèrent et s'installèrent confortablement dans l'un des sofas de la salle d'attente complètement déserte. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Cana entendit son nom.

-C'est nous. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du médecin, qui ordonnait un peu son bureau.

-Ah ! Cana ! Vous êtes là !

-Bonjour docteur !

-Prête pour votre échographie ?

-Plus que prête.

-Bien.

Un court instant plus tard, elle était allongée sur un lit et gardait les yeux fixés sur un petit écran.

-Regardez un peu. Ceci est le cœur de votre enfant.

Alors, elle écarquilla les yeux devant les battements frénétiques de ce si petit cœur, appartenant à un minuscule être qui grandissait en elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle balbutia :

-Macao… C'est…

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix teintée d'émoi. Oui, Cana, c'est ton bébé.

Macao était en proie à une émotion sans nom. Tandis qu'il regardait ce petit individu, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les essuya et esquissa un sourire. Ce gamin n'était même pas né et il leur apportait déjà tellement de joie…

-Il va naître dans à peine six mois.

-Oui… A ton avis, ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?

-Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai aucune préférence. Je veux juste qu'il soit en bonne santé.

-Ce sera un mage, comme sa mère. Un mage de Fairy Tail.

-Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth… Ce qui lui plaira me plaira aussi.

Le médecin les regardait, attendrie. Soudainement, un troisième personnage apparut dans l'encadrement, soutenu par un garçon de treize ans environ et d'un homme de forte carrure.

-Gildarts ? Roméo ? Bacchus ?

Les larmes contenues dans les yeux de Cana se mirent à couler. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait le plus étaient là. Devant cette photo, il y avait son meilleur ami, son père, celui de son enfant et le fils de ce dernier.

-Oh, papa, tu es venu ?

-J'allais pas rater la première photo de mon petit-fils ou de ma petite-fille, quand même.

Roméo lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Il assumait avec joie son nouveau rôle de grand-frère. Sans le savoir, toute une famille était réunie devant l'échographie. Une mère, un oncle, un frère, un grand-père et un père.

Cana essuya ses larmes et serra fort la main de Macao. Sans savoir pourquoi, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils sortirent de chez le médecin, Cana se tourna vers son père.

-T'as déjà oublié ce que le docteur t'a dit ? Tu ne dois pas marcher !

-Mais… Mais… Mais Cana…

-Pas de mais ! Tu vas aggraver l'état de ta cheville et tu t'en fous ?!

-Mais Cana… c'était ta première échographie… ! Quel grand-père je serais si je ratais ça ?

-T'inquiètes, super-parrain est là pour soutenir le vieux papy ! Plaisanta Bacchus en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-Hop, hop, hop ! C'est moi, le parrain ! Le contredit Macao.

-Ah, nan ! C'est moi !

Roméo se retint de rire. Son père était vraiment ignorant de la situation… Il croisa le regard de Cana. Oui, Macao n'était au courant de rien pour l'instant. C'était mieux comme ça.

-Bon, les gars ! Direction la guilde ! Clama la future baleine.

-La guilde ?

-J'ai promis aux filles de leur montrer l'échographie ! Aller, aller ! Vite !

Ils coururent presque à la guilde (-Cana ! Pas si viiiite ! –Roh ! Bande de tortues sur pattes ! –Vous êtes sûre qu'elle est enceinte ?) et défoncèrent presque la porte (-Ma poooooooooooorte ! –Oups, désolée, Maître !) pour montrer l'échographie aux filles, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

-Les filles ! Elle est là ! Hurla Cana en brandissant une enveloppe.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elles s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle.

-Oh… Je crois que je vais…, renifla Mirajane avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Fried, effaré, lui tendit son mouchoir.

-Si tu l'embrasses, ça aura plus d'effets, le prévint Lisanna.

Le pauvre mage des runes devint écarlate.

-Arrêtez, les filles, vous le gênez ! Intervint Mirajane.

-Et Mira saute à la rescousse de son grand amour ! Rit Lucy.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait l'abandonner ? Plaisanta Erza.

Fried devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Eh ! Regardez ! Il va battre le record de Grey !

-Je ne rougissais pas ! C'était l'alcool !

-Grey… Y avait pas d'alcool par égard pour Cana…

-Ah ouais… C'est vrai… Non, mais c'était la chaleur !

-Grey. T'avais rougi parce que t'avais embrassé Jubia. C'est tout.

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-J'ai dit non !

-Prouve-le !

-Mais…

-T'as la trouille ? Prouve ton affirmation, Grey !

-Ok !

Il se dirigea vers Jubia d'un pas ferme, empoigna la malheureuse par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Trois longues secondes passèrent. Jubia s'était simplement liquéfiée.

-Vous voyez ! Je suis _pas _rouge !

-Grey…

-T'as raison, t'es pas rouge…

-Là, ça tourne plus vers le grenat.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Explosa-t-il.

-Grey-sama… a simplement embrassé Jubia… pour prouver qu'il ne rougissait pas ? Fit alors une voix tremblante.

-Jubia…

Trop tard. Elle courut hors de la guilde. Il y eut un silence de mort. Grey, les yeux brillants de colère, se tourna vers eux.

-Vous êtes contents ?

Il se mit à la poursuite de Jubia. Cana se mit à applaudir sarcastiquement.

-C'est bon ? Vous l'avez eue, votre preuve ?

-Les gars, ce que vous v'nez de demander au glaçon, c'était pas très sympa pour Jubia, intervint Natsu.

-Oh, ta gueule, toi ! T'étais pas contre !

-Pour l'instant, Jubia est déçue ! C'est vrai ! Se faire embrasser par l'homme de sa vie pour prouver qu'il y est insensible, c'est très…

-Tordu ?

-Assez, oui.

-Bref ! J'espère que vous allez rattraper votre conduite ! Exigea Levy d'une voix sévère, mains sur les hanches.

-En attendant, faites profil bas ! Prévint Erza, une aura noire la recouvrant entièrement.

-Entendu !

Grey courait sous la pluie. Jubia était si triste que la neige de Janvier avait fait place à un déluge sans nom qui avait fondre la fine poudre blanche qui s'était déposée sur Magnolia.

-Jubia !

Il s'arrêta et inspecta les alentours avant de l'appeler à nouveau :

-Jubia !

Il courut alors vers le fleuve et entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il reconnu la caractéristique chevelure bleue de Jubia et se précipita vers elle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amour. Il resta là, à la regarder, immobile, avant de murmurer :

-Jubia… Je suis désolé…

Elle se retourna et renifla en secouant la tête.

-Grey-sama n'a rien fait de mal. C'est Jubia qui réagit excessivement.

-Non, écoute, Jubia. J'ai été un vrai connard, tout à l'heure. Et c'était juste pour ma fierté, en plus. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Elle hocha la tête et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que Grey-sama ne ressent rien, quand il embrasse Jubia ? Demanda timidement la femme de pluie.

Grey la regarda.

-Tu permets que j'essaye ?

Ecarlate, Jubia hocha la tête et Grey l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Grey regarda le ciel, songeur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Jubia baissa tristement la tête.

-Je suis dingue de toi, Jubia Loxar. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce sont les imbéciles de la guilde qui me l'ont fait remarquer.

Les yeux de l'ex-Phantom Lord s'écarquillèrent. Elle regarda Grey un instant. Puis, elle poussa un cri de joie avant de sauter sur lui.

-Jubia aussi aime Grey-sama ! S'écria-t-elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, son visage encore barbouillé de larmes.

Grey eut un sourire.

-Je sais.

Un flocon de neige tomba sur son nez. La pluie avait cessé.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Jubia.

-Jubia non plus.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment. Grey sentit Jubia frissonner contre lui.

-Rentrons à la guilde. Tu risques de prendre froid.

Elle accepta la chemise qu'il lui tendit et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent à la guilde.

-ABOULEZ LE FRIC ! S'écria joyeusement Cana.

-Alala ! Comment ça fait du bien de gagner un pari ! Chantonna Lucy.

-Un pari ? Vous avez parié sur nous ? S'énerva Grey.

-Ahaha… Greeeeeey ! Mon pote !

-Tu ne vas quand même pas nous en tenir rigueur, hein ? NON! NON GREY ! POSE CETTE CHAISE ! AAAAAAAAH !

* * *

_Coucouuuu! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Esquive une volée de tomates et une chaise, de la part de Grey pour cette fin merdique) _

_Ne me tuez paaaaaaas T-T! Chuis trop jeune pour mourir!_

_Excusez-moi tout d'abord pour cet énooooooooooorme retard. J'ai passé mon examen et, normalement, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'écrire, ces vacances! Mais j'ai mille et une fics sur mon ordinateur, ce qui ne rend vraiment pas les choses faciles!_

_Bref!_

_Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?_

_Ou était-il nul?_

_Dois-je corriger certaines choses? _

_La scène du Gruvia a été à votre gout?_

_Aurais-je des reviews?_


End file.
